The carrier apparatus of the present invention relates generally to a boom mounted apparatus for supporting a load and more particularly to a boom mounted carrier particularly adapted for loading, transporting and unloading beef quarters and like loads.
Beef quarters are generally handled by conventional material handling vehicles such as a fork lift provided with a bucket on the forward end thereof. In a meat packing plant, beef quarters must be manhandled, hung on hooks and otherwise manipulated. These maneuvers are very difficult with existing equipment and generally require a two man operation, one to drive the load handling vehicle and one to properly position the beef quarters within the boom supported bucket or the like. Furthermore, I have presently invented a load handling apparatus equipped with a boom capable of several degrees of movement and for which conventional carrier apparatus are not advantageously suited. Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier apparatus particularly suited for handling beef quarters and the like which would eliminate the necessity for a second operator to position the beef quarters and like loads thereon.
A primary object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved boom supported carrier apparatus.
A further object is to provide an improved boom mounted carrier apparatus which is particularly adapted for handling beef quarters and the like.
A further object is to provide an improved boom mounted carrier apparatus adapted to receive, transport and unload beef quarters and the like without manual assistance.
A further object is to provide a boom mounted carrier apparatus adapted for assembly with a boom arm capable of several degrees of movement.
Finally, an object is to provide a boom mounted carrier apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction and efficient in operation.